


All Sense Of Time

by ElliottRookArchive (ElliottRook)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRookArchive
Summary: I wrote this when I was nine. Since then I have mostly avoided writing poetry.





	All Sense Of Time

To lose  
All sense of time--  
What a wond'rous gift  
'Twould be  
It happens sometimes--  
Rare magical moments  
With friends  
Having a good time--  
Like after midnight  
On New Year's  
Or among the backwoods  
Where I live--  
An almost enchanted forest--  
A place  
Where time  
Has ceased to exist  
For me.

All sense of time--  
It slowly goes by--  
Every day passes  
Into a week,  
A month,  
A year,  
Many years--  
The elfin girl  
A ladylike wife--  
The rough boy  
An adoring husband.

To lose time--  
To be a child  
Forever--  
To never grow up--  
To always be young--  
If only  
Beyond the wildest dreams--  
Dreams in sleep--  
Sleep--  
No time exists--  
Only dreams--  
Or nightmares--  
Or peace.

Imagination--  
Daydreaming--  
The qualities of a dreamer--  
Who has lost  
All sense of time...


End file.
